Reencuentros y otras actividades
by Altyack
Summary: SPOILERS del arco de Whole Cake (Totland) La pelea contra la Yonkou ha acabado, y los mugiwara finalmente están de nuevo reunidos. Pero la navegante de dicha tripulación está cada vez más preocupada con perder a su muy querido capitán. Una playa será testigo de la pasión desenfrenada de ambos One shoot LuNa, con un poco de Zoro x Robin Lemmon en el cap 2 Romance, comedia y aventura
1. Chapter 1

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **He avisado en el título, pero vuelvo a avisar. Se me ocurrió al leer el manga 853 de One Piece, asique** **SPOILERS EVERYWHERE** **. Si sigues adelante y no has llegado a tan épico capítulo, es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

.

 **REENCUENTROS Y OTRAS ACTIVIDADES**

.

Todo había acabado. Los mugiwara, finalmente volvían a estar todos juntos, y además con un nuevo compañero, Jimbe. Habían pasado grandes penalidades y un buen compañero se quedó en el camino, pero contra todo lo impensable habían sobrevivido para ver un nuevo amanecer. El amanecer de una nueva Era Pirata, que ellos se encargarían de forjar.

Con la derrota de la Yonkou Big Mom, el mundo temblaría y Kaido ya no dudaría en movilizar todas sus fuerzas en Wano. Los mugiwara que no fueron al territorio de la Yonkou se habían preparado a conciencia, y gracias al apoyo de sus tres compañeros de Wano, habían liberado a cientos de leales al fallecido Oden. Ahora tenían un ejército de ninjas y samuráis de más de cinco mil hombres y mujeres, todos ellos listos para dar su vida por su hogar, su señor y sus nuevos aliados. Aunque el Shogun tenía diez veces más tropas… eso sin hablar de los piratas bestia del Yonkou peli negro, que se contaban por decenas de mies si a ellos les unías las tripulaciones aliadas.

Pero los números eran lo de menos. Lo más importante para la victoria era tener un capitán tan increíble como Luffy. Más leal hacia sus compañeros que nadie, valiente hasta la inconsciencia y fiel a su palabra como nunca nadie lo fue. Sanji ya no podía ver igual a su capitán. Dentro de él sólo entraba el agradecimiento. El más profundo, intenso y admirado agradecimiento que había sentido por nadie… más incluso que por Zeff. Más incluso que por su santísima madre. No tenía palabras para poder describir lo que sintió al ver a Luffy medio destrozado en el punto de encuentro donde le juró que le esperaría. Había combatido contra Comandantes, capitanes y soldados de nada menos que un Yonkou, todo por rescatarle. Igual que hizo por Robin en el pasado. No era alguien normal. Desde el momento en que le vio allí sentado, al borde de la inconsciencia por el hambre, las heridas y el cansancio, se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a dudar de su capitán… y que le seguiría hasta la muerte. Daría su vida encantado con tal de poder garantizar que se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas. Incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar que el muy ladrón se hubiera apropiado del corazón de su amada pelirroja.

Cuando Zoro pidió conocer los detalles, y entre Jimbe, Chopper y Nami contaron toda la historia al detalle, piratas, minks y aliados de los mugiwara habían mirado a Luffy atónitos, totalmente impresionados por la absoluta fe, lealtad y confianza ciega que el Capitán tenía hacia sus nakamas. Y también por la fuerza y resistencia que el delgado chico había demostrado tener. Pero éste había agitado la mano despreocupado, quitando importancia a sus hazañas.

"Are, are. Tampoco fue para tanto" había dicho el muy imbécil… cuando había estado a punto de morir dos veces. Una por agotamiento, y la otra por salvar a la familia de Sanji. Como si el Germa mereciera algo como eso. Y aun así, él lo había hecho. El colofón de la batalla en el castillo de Big Mom fue el sacrificio del patriarca de los Vinsmoke para salvar a todos sus hijos. Sí, a todos, incluido a Sanji. El científico, político y guerrero que parecía carecer de corazón había finalmente abierto los ojos, o el corazón, en aras de garantizar el futuro de su familia. Y todo gracias a que Luffy se negó a abandonar a Reiju y el resto de hermanos de Sanji. Cuando Nami le había exigido saber por qué quería salvarles había respondido algo tan simple como…

"Porque son la familia de mi nakama. Además, Riajucu me salvó la vida" Y ya estaba. Ni siquiera se sabía bien el nombre de Reiju, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por esa deuda y por proteger lo que él consideraba importante.

La victoria final sobre la Yonkou no hubiera sido posible sin la llegada del Ejército Revolucionario. Dragón y Luffy se enfrentaron juntos a Big Mom, y lograron derrotarla y arrestarla por los graves crímenes que a ojos de la más correcta justicia de los Revolucionarios ella había cometido a lo largo de sus años de piratería. Ahora, Dragón y Sabo habían formalizado un pacto con Luffy para apoyarle en la guerra de Wano, pero no se encontraban con ellos.

El joven mugiwara no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su padre. Sabía que había salvado su vida en dos ocasiones, ya que sin él y sus tropas no habrían podido derrotar a la Yonkou. Y también le salvó antes de entrar en el Grand Line. Pero por otra parte, era un completo desconocido para él. Shanks o Rayleigh eran mucho más padres para él que su padre biológico. Al menos por el momento. Ya se vería en el futuro cómo se llegarían a llevar ambos. En cualquier caso, Luffy no le guardaba rencor.

Cuando Luffy dijo que tampoco fue para tanto, Nami le zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas, harta de él, harta de su caballerosidad, valentía, lealtad, inconsciencia y bondad.

"¡Eres un estúpido Luffy! ¿¡Qué se supone que haríamos sin ti!? ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HARÍA YO SIN TI, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!? ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO VIENDO CÓMO ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MORIR UNA Y OTRA VEZ!?– gritaba ella, hasta que, consumida por el llanto de la impotencia de ver una y otra vez a a su pareja al borde de la muerte por ayudar a los demás, echó a correr alejándose del campamento, en dirección a la playa. Necesitaba alejarse de toda aquella gente que iba volver a poner en peligro otra vez a su Luffy.

Dicho Luffy, idiota como siempre, no supo qué hacer ante el arranque de rabia y llanto de su chica. Se quedó de pie, mirando en la dirección en la que ella se había largado. Sanji, haciendo de trizas corazón decidió que el estúpido de su Capitán podía ser digno de su Nami Swan. Por mucho que le doliera, ahora sí estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en su relación con ella. Porque si alguien no lo ayudaba, el muy idiota jamás aprendería a cómo se debía tratar a una dama

"Luffy, bakka, ve tras ella. No te quedas ahí parado como si fueras un alga de mar" le dijo, y Luffy le miró durante unos segundos, hasta que compuso su gran sonrisa y salió disparado detrás de ella.

"NAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII" gritaba como un loco mientras atravesaba a toda velocidad el campamento.

"Quien lo hubiera pensado, cocinero pervertido. Primero golpeas a una mujer, y luego aceptas que tu "gran amor" se marche en brazos de otro hombre" dijo Zoro Roronoa con una sonrisa. A su lado, Robin tuvo que contener una risita.

"Esa desgraciada de tres ojos se merecería tener su cabeza separada de sus hombros, puede dar gracias de que lo único que se llevó fuera una amorosa patada del pervertido" dijo otro de los mugiwara, un chico de unos 20 años con el pelo plateado embozado en una gran capa negra. Nadie respondió a su brutal afirmación, todos estaban ya acostumbrados a su forma de ser de disparar y luego preguntar.

"Como sea, siempre supuse que eras gay" concluyó Zoro con una sonrisa aún mayor y más cruel. Sanji rodeó su cuerpo de fuego y le miró con odio, listo para saltar sobre él.

"A callar, marimo estúpido" contestó, para después ver a su peli negra y calmarse al momento, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la hoguera con corazones en vez de ojos "Además, aún me queda mi Robiiiin chwaaaaan" gritó, mientras alzaba los brazos al aire. Pero para su sorpresa y horror, la peli negra apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del peli verde, que puso una cara que parecía incluso de cariño.

"Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, querido Sanji" respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras Zoro la pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la abrazaba.

Sanji cayó al suelo fulminado, con el corazón roto en pedazos.

"Debí haberme quedado con la familia Charlotte" murmuró mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

.

Luffy no necesitaba usar su haki de observación para encontrar a la amante de las mandarinas. Estaba tan unido a ella, que podía encontrarla a través de ese vínculo. Estaba sentada en unas la arena de la playa, iluminada por la luna y las luces del gran campamento mugiwara que se alzaba tras ellos. Se sentó junto a ella y observó cómo seguía llorando.

"Le prometí al tipo del molinillo que no permitiría que perdieras tu sonrisa, Nami. No quiero verte así, y menos aún si es por mí" dijo en voz baja y suave. Ella lejos de calmarse redobló el llanto mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y enterraba la cara en la cicatriz de su pecho.

"No quiero perderte, no podría seguir adelante… no puedo soportar cómo te pones una y otra vez en peligro" sollozaba ella, mientras Luffy la acariciaba el pelo y miraba la inmensidad del mar.

"No puedes no seguir adelante, Nami. Pase lo que pase, tienes nakamas, familia y un sueño que cumplir. Soy un capitán pirata con una recompensa de 700 millones por su cabeza. No puedo prometerte que vaya a vivir para siempre. Pero sabes cómo de fuerte soy, y haré siempre lo imposible para volver a tu lado. Yo solo sé proteger a mis nakamas, igual que tú sabes llevarnos a islas donde vivir nuevas aventuras. Ya lo dije una vez, no sé mentir, ni navegar, ni combatir con una espada. Tampoco sé cocinar, ni tocar música ni construir cosas. Yo sólo sé dar todo lo que hay en mí para proteger a mis nakamas y cumplir mi sueño. Si en ese camino llega mi hora, no me arrepentiré. Porque cumpla o no el sueño de mi infancia, yo ya he cumplido el sueño que jamás pude imaginar que podría tener" dijo el Capitán de los mugiwara. Nami, sin separarse de sus brazos alzó un poco su vista para ver su cara. Estaba sorprendida por la súbita madurez de su compañero.

"Nunca me hablaste de eso sueño Luffy... ¿cuál es?" preguntó ella.

"Tú" fue la simple respuesta del peli negro.

A ella se le llenaron de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas mientras se lanzaba sobre él para besarlo con pasión. Cuando se separaron, Luffy estaba tumbado en la arena de la playa con ella estaba sentada sobre él, que la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

"Tienes tus momentos… no muchos, la verdad. Pero sabes cómo cautivar a una chica" dijo ella, mientras se volvía a abrazar a él. Las palabras sobraban ya. Estaban vivos, eso era lo importante. Mañana sería otro día, pero esa noche lo único que importaba era que estaban vivos.

"Sabe una cosa capitán… se me ocurren un par de actividades que podríamos hacer en esta solitaria playa…" dijo ella con un tono de voz sugerente y sensual

"¿Como comer? ¿Mi actividad favorita?" preguntó el idiota de Luffy. Adiós al momento. Pero Nami se había enamorado también de esa inocencia y estupidez del peli negro.

"No… no hablo de comer" contestó, mientras reanudaba la sesión de besos y comenzaba a bajar sus manos hacia el pantalón del peli negro.

Definitivamente, el capitán mugiwara no andaba tan desencaminado en que la actividad que realizaron esa noche fuera su actividad favorita. O por lo menos, a partir de esa noche se convirtió en su favorita.

.

.

 **Éste es el último one shoot que escribiré antes de empezar la historia de verdad que tengo pensada para One Piece. Si alguien se pregunta quién es el tipo de pelo plateado, os dejaré por el momento con la duda. Sí, es un nuevo personaje made in Altyack, igual que Jack en Fairy Tail. Qué queréis que os diga, me gusta introducir personajes nuevos para poder completar mis historias, es una manía de escritor.**

 **Luffy y Nami, esa pareja que no es una pareja pero que parecen realmente un matrimonio desde hace años.**

 **Y sí, pobre Sanji. Si algo tenemos en común el grandioso Oda sensei y yo es nuestro deseo común de putear todo lo posible al rubio, y el intentar crear las historias más increíbles, largas y bien organizadas posibles. Por supuesto, yo solo le llego a la suela de los zapatos a tan grande visionario.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones, consejos y críticas**.


	2. Epílogo

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN: LEMMON LEMMON LEMMON**

 **Bueno nakamas, me animé a escribir mi primer lemmon, espero sinceramente que sea de vuestro agrado. Como ya sabéis, está clasificado como rango M por contener escenas sexuales y bla bla bla… Sin más, os dejo con la lectura**

* * *

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

Las palabras sobraban ya entre Nami y Luffy. Estaban vivos, eso era lo importante, y la navegante quería sentir eso, y nada más. Mañana sería otro día, pero esa noche era solo para ellos.

"Sabe una cosa capitán… se me ocurren un par de actividades que podríamos hacer en esta solitaria playa…" dijo ella con un tono de voz sugerente y sensual.

"¿Como comer? ¿Mi actividad favorita?" preguntó el idiota de Luffy. Pero Nami se había enamorado también de esa inocencia y estupidez de su capitán.

"No… no hablo de comer" contestó, mientras reanudaba la sesión de besos. Luffy, ahora sí, entendió a lo que se refería la navegante. Después de su reencuentro, tras dos años separados, Luffy y Nami se habían confesado sus mutuos sentimientos, y unos días más tarde el capitán había probado por primera vez lo bueno que podía ser pasar una noche junto a la mujer que amas. Fue la primera vez para ambos, y desde entonces, no habían tenido muchas ocasiones de expresar físicamente su amor. Habían tenido que pelear contra Doflamingo, se habían separado, y luego vuelto a encontrar en Zou. En el viaje al territorio de Big Mom habían podido aprovechar los huecos posibles para hacer el amor, pero esos días en seguida pasaron y se vieron envueltos en una constante lucha por sus propias vidas, contra comandantes y tropas de la Yonkou, hasta la batalla final entre las dos fuerzas. Nami era muy consciente que ellos y el Germa habrían sido masacrados si no hubiese sido por la llegada de su suegro, y ahora que por fin tenían un rato a solas, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. La vida podía terminar en cualquier momento, y lo último que ella quería era arrepentirse de no haberla vivido con la suficiente intensidad.

Por su parte Luffy se había aficionado en seguida a esa novedosa actividad. Nami era como un delicioso banquete que podía comer una y otra vez, y eso era algo que le había encantado. También había pasado miedo en la pelea contra la Yonkou y su habilidad de arrebatar la esperanza de vida de las personas, pero su voluntad de seguir adelante, su deseo de rescatar a su nakama, y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos hacia la navegante le habían dado la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse de tú a tú con uno de los mayores terrores del Nuevo Mundo. Y ahora que había cumplido con su promesa de rescatar a Sanji y Reiju, podía centrar toda su atención en la amante de las mandarinas.

Nami aumentó la intensidad del beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca del peli negro, ávida de sentirlo más y más vivo. Luffy correspondió al beso que derivó en una batalla de lenguas, y con velocidad pero sin brusquedad rotó las posiciones, quedando ahora él encima de ella, sin romper en ningún momento el apasionado beso. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, se separaron, quedando todavía conectados por un hilillo de saliva. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, en los cuales Luffy se recordó a sí mismo de lo afortunado que era porque una chica como ella se hubiera enamorado de él.

"Te quiero" fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos en la barbilla de la navegante. Ella fue a responder, pero Luffy la mordió con suavidad en el lóbulo de la oreja y en lugar de responderle lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido de placer. Era asombroso lo rápido que el D había aprendido qué cosas la volvían loca.

Luffy siguió mezclando besos, pequeños mordiscos y algunos lametones por el cuello de la navegante mientras surcaba su húmedo camino en la búsqueda de otras zonas de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la altura de la clavícula, se vio obligado a detenerse al hacer contacto con la tela de la blusa su novia. Se separó un poco, dejando que fuera ella la que se quitara esa maldita tela que se interponía en el camino de su boca. Ella agradeció en silencio que su capitán y novio hubiera tenido la delicadeza de no arrancarle la fina ropa que solía usar de un tirón. Era muy cara, y se lo había hecho saber a golpes la tercera vez que se lo hizo en el viaje al territorio de Big Mom.

Luffy no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto Nami se terminó de quitar, con estudiada lentitud para provocarle aún más, su blusa, volvió a posar sus labios en el cuerpo de ella. Siguió su camino de besos pasando entre sus pechos, ocultos por el brasier, y sin detenerse de momento en ellos continuó su camino por el plano vientre. Al llegar al ombligo metió su lengua en él a propósito.

"Aaaaaaaiiiighh, idiota" le sermoneó entre medias de una mezcla de carcajada y quejido. Luffy se rió muy flojito y siguió con su trabajo quitándole los pantalones ajustados a la navegante. Después de estar unos segundos acariciando sus torneadas y alargadas piernas, decidió que era un buen momento para volver a centrar su atención en la parte del cuerpo de Nami que más le provocaba desde que había dejado de ser asexual. La peli naranja, que había adivinado sus intenciones, había conseguido quitarse el brasier pese al mar de sensaciones que la estaba haciendo sentir Luffy. Éste sonrió, y primero volvió a atender la boca de la chica, que le correspondió gustosa. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el firme pecho derecho de ella, mientras que con la otra daba pequeños pellizcos en la parte interior de su muslo. Nami, entre jadeos y besos, comenzó a gemir con suavidad ya sin poder resistirse más.

Luffy volvió a descender y comenzó a lamer el botón rosado del pecho izquierdo con la lengua, mientras de vez en cuando daba pequeños tironcitos con los dientes. La mano que había estado trabajando el muslo de la chica volvió a subir hasta la cara de la chica. Ella, al conseguir enfocarla, no pudo resistirse y movió su rostro para introducir la punta de los dedos de Luffy en su cavidad bucal, comenzando a continuación a lamerlos. El peli negro soltó un gruñido de excitación, pero la dejó hacer mientras él por su parte seguía con su trabajo. Pero cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con la escena de ella moviendo hacia delante y hacia atrás la boca en torno a sus dedos, la imaginación le jugó una mala pasada y se quedó embobado mirándola.

Ella aprovechó su distracción para volver a girar, quedando encima de él. Era su turno ahora. Le quitó la chaqueta de capitán al hombre de goma, y luego le bajó los pantalones blancos con parsimonia, pero no tenía intención de ocuparse aún del asunto que se adivina en el bóxer de su novio. Si para Luffy el cuerpo de Nami era como un banquete, el de Luffy para ella era como una bolsa llena de billetes. La delgadez del pasado había sido sustituida por unos músculos de hierro perfectamente marcados desde los pectorales hasta el último abdomen, y en menor medida en los hombros y bíceps, que por su cuerpo de goma no resaltaban tanto pero también la resultaban agradables.

Ella se dedicó durante el siguiente minuto a lamer cada centímetro que pudo del cuerpo del peli negro, haciendo que éste soltara un resoplido de satisfacción y se mordiera los labios intentando controlarse. La primera vez que lo habían hecho la inexperiencia de ambos y el desconocimiento total en la materia de Luffy habían hecho que acortaran mucho los preliminares, demasiado vergonzosos como para alargarlos, pero conforme cogieron confianza cada vez los alargaban más y probaban más cosas nuevas. En una pequeña pausa, Nami pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz en forma de X del capitán, pensativa. Luego su vista se fijó en la nueva cicatriz con la que había salido de la Totland. Un tremendo tajo en el hombro que iba desde la parte superior hasta la altura del músculo del bíceps, consecuencia de un espadazo de un hijo de Big Mom destinado a Nami. Luffy había aparecido antes de que al golpeara, interponiendo su propio cuerpo en el camino del arma. Y después de salvarla, había seguido su combate contra la Yonkou, aunque por suerte un minuto más tarde Dragón había superado a quienes le detenían y había podido ayudar a su hijo y decantar la batalla a su favor. Al D no se le escapó que ella miraba con pena y culpabilidad su herida, y olvidó su excitación por unos segundos.

"No fue culpa tuya Nami" dijo él mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con las manos. Ella sacudió la cabeza frustrada.

"Esto no habría pasado si yo fuera más fuerte" susurró ella sin perder sus remordimientos.

"Eres como eres. Y así eres perfecta, y muy fuerte. La mejor navegante y la mejor novia del mundo, y también la mayor usurera shishishi" contestó él con una enorme sonrisa. Ella sonrió y al mismo tiempo quiso golpearle, pero él no la dejó. No iba a permitir que ella volviera a pensar en el infierno del que acababan de salir, o en el que iban a entrar en cuanto los últimos refuerzos llegaran. Ese momento era sólo para ellos.

Luffy la tendió sobre la arena de la playa, con las olas del mar casi lamiendo la punta de sus cabellos anaranjados desparramados debido a la postura. Y sin más la quitó los pantis, con una sonrisa pícara. Ella tragó saliva sabiendo lo que venía. Y lo que venía era la lengua de Luffy recorriéndola en su intimidad de arriba abajo, mientras con una mano volvía a trabajar uno de sus pechos y la otra era usada para trabajar de nuevo sus muslos. Ella soltó un gemido y se dejó hacer durante un tiempo, hasta que Luffy redujo el recorrido de su lengua, centrándola en su clítoris, mientras que con la mano que había usado para sus acariciar sus muslos cambiaba de función y era usada para introducir un primer dedo en la húmeda entrada de la peli naranja. De un dedo pasó a dos, y aumentó el ritmo gradualmente hasta que ella comenzó a soltar una mezcla de gemidos y gritos de placer. Luffy siguió con ello, variando la forma o la postura hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar en sacudidas de placer que recorrieron todo su cuerpo mientras culminaba sobre la arena de la playa y la mano y la barbilla del D.

Nami tardó casi un minuto en recuperarse, pero cuando logró enfocar bien de nuevo con su vista a su novio, le dedicó una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción y agradecimiento. Ciertamente, para ella él cada vez la trabajaba mejor... y claro, ella no podía ser menos. Se separó de Luffy y se acercó a él a cuatro patas, quedándose el peli negro embobado con el bamboleo de sus grandes pechos, como ella había pretendido. Lo derribó y tiró sin miramientos sobre la arena de la playa, y le quitó rápidamente, con sus expertas manos de ladrona profesional, los bóxer que escondían el palpitante miembro del joven.

La primera vez que hizo lo que iba a hacer ahora se había muerto de vergüenza, pero ahora no hacerlo sería lo que la llenaría de vergüenza. Comenzó a acariciar toda la longitud con suavidad y sin prisas.

"Nami, por Oda" escuchó decir al peli negro, que con la mirada la estaba rogando que hiciera lo que ella estaba demorando a propósito. Ella se rió, pero siguió sin hacerle caso.

"¿Qué porcentaje del One Piece me pertenecerá cuando lo encontremos… capitán?" preguntó ella juguetona.

"Serás mi Reina Pirata… la mitad es tuyo ya lo sabes" respondió él mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Respuesta correcta… mi Rey" respondió ella mientras introducía todo lo posible del miembro del chico en su boca. Tuvo que contener una arcada, pero siempre había querido intentar eso. Luffy soltó un gemido poco masculino y dejó caer la cabeza en la tierra, demasiado shockeado por la visión de la navegante con casi toda su longitud introducida en su boca. Ella salió lentamente, y tras recuperar el aliento, volvió a hacer lo mismo una segunda vez. Luego estuvo un par de minutos llevando un sube baja rítmico, hasta que terminó lamiendo por fuera o dando pequeños besos a la punta.

"Quiero más" dijeron los dos a la vez finalmente. Rápidamente, ella se subió a horcajadas sobre su cintura, sus dos sexos rozándose, lo que los hizo volver a gemir de placer. Lentamente él entró en ella, conforme ella fue descendiendo, y luego Nami comenzó a marcar un ritmo constante subiendo y bajando mientras volvía a dejar escapar gemidos de placer que se perdían en la noche. Luffy elevó su espalda y atrapó la boca de la navegante con la suya mientras ambos se movían al unísono. Las manos de ambos acariciaban cada centímetro que podían del cuerpo del otro, hasta que Luffy usó ambas manos para agarrar las nalgas de la chica, ayudándola a aumentar la velocidad de la penetración. Nami intentó soltar un grito de placer, pero la lengua de Luffy no se lo permitió.

Cerca del clímax de ambos, Luffy retomó la posición dominante quedando sobre ella, y ella con la sudorosa espalda sobre la arena y con sus piernas enrolladlas y apretando al máximo el cuerpo de Luffy contra sus caderas. Luffy aumentó la intensidad y velocidad de las embestidas, haciendo que la navegante se arañara su propia cara con sus uñas intentando contener los gritos. Cuando lo dejó por imposible, clavó todas sus uñas en la espalda de Luffy, arañando su fuerte piel, pero poco le importaba a éste todos esos arañazos, es más, eso sólo lo excitó aún más. Gracias a su akuma no mi podía estirar el cuello como quisiera sin perder el perfecto ángulo de penetración que estaba usando y que estaba volviendo loca a su novia, asique hizo eso para atrapar con sus dientes uno de los pezones de la chica, mientras usaba también su lengua para jugar con él. En ese momento, Nami se abandonó por completo y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Luffy entre otras cosas que no podían ni entenderse, totalmente ida.

Finalmente, Luffy atrapó la boca de la chica en un último beso apasionado mientras eyaculaba en el interior de la navegante, totalmente desbordado por el placer. Un instante después, a Nami le vino un segundo orgasmo que la hizo chillar con todas sus fuerzas mientras arqueaba la espalda y el cuello, separándose del contacto de los labios y lengua del chico.

Cuando ambos se repusieron, se tumbaron en la arena sin vestirse, y ella posó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras acariciaba su cicatriz con la yema de los dedos. No dijeron nada. No eran necesarias las palabras después de tan maravillosa experiencia.

Y la noche todavía no había acabado. Nami todavía iba a gritar el nombre de Luffy unas cuantas veces más.

…

…

En el campamento Mugiwara-mink-samurái, unas cuantas personas aún levantadas escuchaban los gritos y gruñidos que venían de la playa, gracias a Oda demasiado lejos como para ver nada, pero no lo suficiente como para no oírlos.

"La madre que los parió" dijo Usopp con ojos como platos.

"Llevan ya dos horas… ¿cuántas pueden estar así?" comentó con curiosidad Robin, preguntándose si ella y Zoro podrían superarles en una competición.

"Qué extraño, no hay luna llena y sin embargo oigo brujas chillando" se rió Zoro muy divertido de la cara de algunos de sus nakamas. Y es que Chopper y Carrot tenían las rodillas abrazadas con sus brazos y se balanceaban hacia delante y hacia atrás, demasiado traumatizados como para decir nada. Pero eso no era nada. Sanji llevaba más de una hora alternando tres fases.

Primero rompía a llorar a lágrima viva mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido.

Luego incendiaba todo su cuerpo levantándose y gritaba que iba a matar a Luffy.

Y luego, cuando un grito de Nami sonaba demasiado exagerado o lujurioso, caía convertido en piedra. Cuando volvía a la normalidad, el ciclo volvía a empezar.

"Yohohoho, me pregunto si Luffy san me podría regalar unos pantis de Nami san" comentó Brook. A su lado, Franky hizo su característica pose.

"Tienen un Súuuuuuper aguante" gritó.

"¿Quién fue el que me dijo cuando me uní a la banda que Luffy era un empanado con las mujeres?" rió el peli plateado, ligeramente admirado del peli negro.

"Mugiwara-ya debería reservar fuerzas para la batalla contra Kaido" se quejó Law, que estaba apoyado en un poste de una de las tiendas con cara de pocos amigos.

Su comentario recibió una gran cantidad de abucheos. Marco, Pedro y Jimbe por su parte no dijeron nada, pero pensaban que si sobrevivían a la guerra contra Kaido, al ritmo al que esos dos amantes iban, en como mucho un par de años el mundo tendría un príncipe o una princesa pirata rondando por la cubierta del Sunny.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, nakamas, espero que os haya gustado. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil de escribir de lo que me ha sido. Por favor, os agradecería que dedicarais un minuto de vuestra vida a dar vuestra opinión de este segundo capítulo, quiero saber que tal está para poder mejorar de cara a mis fics de larga duración, donde este tipo de escenas serán moderadamente habituales.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
